Reading Extreme CLG Signs/Transcript
This is the transcript for the Greeny Phatom episode Reading Extreme CLG Signs. Transcript (Sony Wonder logo) (Children's Television Workshop (CTW) logo) (CINAR logo) Text: Season 1 Episode 2 Reading Extreme CLG Signs Beanson: A Dames Fraser Production. Please keep hotel doors about asking. I'll go to my hotel room instead. Beanson: GEP Productions. Get those eggs in the pantry. (laughing) Another thing that he needs to be an egger! Beanson: A Presentation Of Herts-Lion International. It uses to exit their room. God dogs, how can we get out of the room before they leave? What a stupid sign! Beanson: Shukovsky English Entertainment. This is not english. This is the poorly translated and it flips letters and numbers with a mirror. Do you mean engrish? Engrish is the best joke ever! Beanson: Ogiens/Kane Company. Do we celebrate to go to Master Card? Yes, I'm quite saying that! (Lols) Beanson: Garden Party Productions. Do you want to shoot the stars with fireworks? Alright then. (A sound effect of fireworks in G Major) Beanson: Capitol, A John Convoy Production. I got an official prize for you! So that was because I will give the Bananas in Pajamas virus to them. Beanson: Bananas in Pyjamas. I'm B1 and I'm B2, must have the power to destroy you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Wait, what? (A non-english Bananas in Pyjamas intro plays while an effect in Sony Vegas was on it.) Beanson(high speed and a little high pitched): GOD DARNIT SON OF A CRUD PIECE OF CRUD MOTHERCRUDING ASS CRUD CRUD CRUD I HAVE THE BANANAS IN PYJAMAS VIRUS AND I'M GONNA CRASH IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, PS LAUNCHERS, ICE CREAM SANDWICHES, PEPSI, LIMES, (gibberish) BOOM! (A picture of an explosion while a sound effect of an explosion sound plays in very low pitch while the intro song is still going.) Little Guy 7: Beanson is defeated! Now, I, Little Guy 7, will read some signs. Little Guy 7: Fortis Productions. This submit will upgrade Henry Fort. Do we mean Ford you stupid sign?! Little Guy 7: Scott Sternberg Productions. This is what an omelete can do! Who cares when they throw eggs at them? Little Guy 7: Madman. You cannot stop the robots!!! I will have to defeat them, but you cannot tell me what to do! Chicken Man(high speed): Hey, my name is Chicken Man and I will defeat you in the end of- (A scene of Little Guy 7 shooting the Chicken Man with a gun while a sound effect of multiple gun shots play.) Little Guy 7: It's really you, you, you! Get out of here you fat bird! Text: Later Beanson: Heliosphere Productions. Mr. Sun is shining. How do I wake up in the morning, as I say? It's 6 PM you stupid sign! Beanson: Pandora, A Daylord Films Company. To start, press Any Key. Where's the Any Key? This stupid sign is making me angry! Beanson: Ripe Productions. Come to the Applegate in Sandusky 692HD9SD. How many apples are there in town? It's over 100 trillion! (Sound effect of people booing) Little Guy: Dang straight. Now stop wearing a fat bird costume all the time! Beanson: Midori Entertainment. Try our leaf cereal. Is this, advertising? I don't want to eat leaves but the giraffes just did. Beanson: Anheuser-Busch Theme Parks. We will throw you up in a amusement ride. No way in heck could throw me up to the Grando for only once! Beanson: A World Wide Picture. If you're gonna like it, go get infected by the Bamse virus! Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! Beanson(a little high pitched and a little speed added): What, how does this be possible!? I have the Bamse virus and I'm gonna crash in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Grandos, ice cream sandwiches, Diet Coke, Nintendo 64, big mushrooms, (gibberish) KABOOM! (The same picture of an explosion from earlier with the explosion sound effect in slow speed.) Text: The End (Credits. These are simple credits, as they appear near the top middle of the screen. They are a little fast. The Bamse intro music finishes by the end of the episode.) Category:Transcripts